


Short Way to Heaven

by pokimunchies



Series: Speed It Up! [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: Yuto can't stop staring at this good looking stranger in front of him while having his breakfast at a restaurant. He can't stop his legs movement either as he follows after this cutie to the restaurant's toilet, leaving his sanity on the back of his mind.





	Short Way to Heaven

_‘Crabby patties.'_ Yuto curses under his breath, attempting to fix his sight to his drink instead.

Something peaks his curiosity. Smooth white skin is peeking from under the thin fabric, which hangs low, almost reaching its owner's chest. The soft skin stretched as he takes a spoon of his food and delivers it to his mouth. Yuto catches a glimpse of his soft pinky lips grow into an opening.

 _'I wonder how it feels inside.'_ Yuto hisses in silence as the said guy chews his food in his mouth, forming movement to process the food.

Yuto has been forced to face such agonizing view since twenty minutes ago, and is still wondering how does he manage to obtain such power to endure his feeling for such period of time.

The guy lifts his right arm as he sips his drink, revealing his toned muscle. Yuto's breath hitches.

 _'Those arms can do things.'_ He thoughts, throwing his gaze away from temptation.

The almost empty glass in front of him shows the incredible sight clearly now, as Yuto keeps drinking to drown out his desire. To ask who is this sublimely good-looking stranger's name? Where does he live? Why didn't he ever meet him before? What is his number? And dirty imaginations start to claw in his throat, smothering him.

Can things escalate oddly quick just like in mangas he frequently reads and porn videos he randomly watches? Where one meets a stranger and manages to fuck him right on the first day?

_'Crazy. Turn your head away. Now.'_

But,  _oh shit._ He doesn't turn away. He can't turn away. Those brown orbs are staring back at him as the stranger proceeds to smile. So friendly. So delicately, as if he's holding the doors to heaven, inviting Yuto to come in and explore the graciousness of its blessings galore.

Yuto smiles back despite the nerve-wrecking sensation that's fighting its way to his brain. He almost open his mouth to ask what he's been dying to ask, when the captivating stranger leaps from his seat and bids him goodbye.

 _Oh shoot._ Yuto thinks he has never been caught in such situation before, where his brain is rushing its thousand commands in one mere second. Not when he was stuck with project papers in his company, nor when he was caught red-handed, stealing mangos from the huge mango tree in front of his elementary school when he was eight. Those events were tense, but Yuto could handle them. Now however, he is surrendered in agony.

His brain magically connects its pulses straight to his legs, as he stands up almost immediately after sending his awkward grin to the stranger. He doesn't quite understand even when the toilet hallway greets him and the ceiling starts whispering questions, about why he is following this stranger straight to the toilet. Is he that desperate for this rare encounter with a possibly new 'friend?' Because obviously the said stranger has successfully deceived Yuto's vision with his beauty. Yuto can't not to accept his brain's commands to take action, be it for better or worse. He is ready to be so soon called as a weird stalker.

The toilet door stands in front of him, and he is getting even more nervous. It is unexpectedly opened as a person exits the room, looking at Yuto confusedly when he gasps in fear. Yuto bows in apology and pushes the door inward, the white interior emerges into view. He can see in the mirror, a reflection of the adorable stranger he's been following around. One that soon will not be a stranger anymore to him.  _Perhaps?_

Yuto reaches for the tap and washes both of his hands. They are now standing next to each other as Yuto opens his mouth, his breath is uneven but he's trying his best to control his tone.

"Hi! We, meet again." And Yuto immediately regrets saying it. Meet again? Seriously? It's obvious that Yuto  _follows_  him.

"Yeah, again. Nice to meet you." He chuckles, and Yuto swears his heart is stomping in his chest the moment he hears his chuckle.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm, Nakajima Yuto." Yuto offers his now cleaned and dried hand to the stranger.

"I'm Yamada Ryosuke." Yamada responds Yuto's gesture by taking the tall guy's hand in his, a smile appointed on his sweet face.

"Actually, tell me more." Yamada shakes Yuto's hand lightly, his smile grows wider almost into a smirk.

"W-what?" Yuto frowns in doubt.

_He noticed?_

"I know you were staring." Yamada's smile turns into a full smirk. His sweet, pretty face suddenly looks alluring in Yuto's head. Their hands are still attached and Yuto feels his hand begins to sweat.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything." Yuto struggles to collect his sanity that's fading from his mind, trying to retreat his hand from Yamada's.

The toilet is surprisingly empty, and Yuto suddenly realises how odd it is. Oddly beneficial, maybe, because he senses Yamada getting closer to him, tiptoeing and drawing his breath to his ear, "You sure about it? I did mean something when I decided to come here." And Yamada transforms his words into a whisper,  _"I know you'll come after me."_

And oh,  _'crap!'_ Yuto snaps inside as he feels tongue slides over the edge of his ear in such beautiful motion. Yamada nudges at his chest with his palm and takes a handful of the fabric of his garment.

Yuto loses himself as he pushes Yamada's body with his own, hands gritting tight on Yamada's waist as he throws him into one of the cubicles.

Yuto locks the door behind him and turns his head in less than a second. "I meant something, actually." Yamada is sitting on the closed toilet seat already, in such position that makes Yuto curse all the worst slang words in three different languages.

"Oh, I know. I know." Ever so casually, Yamada lifts his forefinger in front of his face, signalling Yuto to come, and get it.

Yuto grins again and hovers over Yamada with lips moving and shoving their way to the  _stranger's_ pinky and plump one. Yamada accepts the invitation, opening the gate of heaven which is his mouth, pulling out his tongue and offers it to meet Yuto's. His hands are locking Yuto's neck to bring him closer. Tongue is sucking and feeling everything that is inside Yuto's mouth, as Yuto gives in, letting Yamada to explore further. Scream floods in Yuto's head _, 'such a good kisser!'_ over and over. It's getting warm inside and heating as the process prolongs, with still Yamada's tongue dancing in such incredible movement Yuto has never experienced inside his mouth before.

 _Fuck_.

_I'm so fucking screwed!_

Yuto thought that day was just going to be another boring Saturday and usual morning off work, eating at a fast food restaurant just a few blocks away from his apartment. His plan was to make a little travel to borrow some DVDs and spends the rest of the day watching overrated movies. But his guess was completely wrong as he is now pushing and riding this stranger on top of a toilet seat. Suppressing his moans because he doesn't want to get caught by security or whoever it is. And for that, he's made a backup plan of taking this cute stranger home, to let out all the moans that he's been pressured to hold inside.

This stranger is undoubtedly a freaking good kisser. An adorable human being. And on top of that, Yuto has caught up in his trap.

Hands are clawing and tearing their way through Yuto's back, caressing in all seductive ways as their tongue clashes and hot liquid spills into each other in their mouth. All the movements annihilate Yuto's sanity deep to the back of his mind. His right hand goes south, so hungry, and Yuto never thought his hands can sense hunger too. He finds it, the small opening, troublesome button and a zipper. But the silky smooth pubic hair greets his fingers and he feels so damn good already. Yuto pushes his way and takes the whole shaft in his hand, stroking it gently at first to gradually becomes faster. Yamada lets out a moan and Yuto quickly locks his mouth with his own, offering his tongue and licking the inside of Yamada's mouth to stop the moans. After all, he really doesn't want to get caught.

Except by this stranger who has caught him as a prisoner.

Yuto's hand is still stroking Yamada's length which is now hardened. Yamada opens his eyes sheepishly to stab into Yuto's eyes, begging for more. He ruffles his words all over Yuto's mouth and the taller understands. He grabs Yamada's body and gets him into standing position.

Yuto retreats his lips from Yamada's and brings his fingers to his mouth, wetting and covering them fully with his and Yamada's saliva as Yamada pushes his way forward to propel Yuto's fingers to his mouth.

_Oh God, such a sight to behold._

Yamada licks all Yuto's five fingers, one by one, as if licking a vanilla ice cream and can't afford to let any of it slide away. Yuto can't wait anymore, he attacks Yamada with his mouth to stop Yamada from licking his fingers.   
He proceeds to push each finger into the tight hole carefully.

One. Yamada claws on his neck and kisses him harder.

Two. He takes his tongue forward attempting to swallow Yuto whole.

Three. He stretched his head back, pulls away from the kiss and curses lowly at the growing sensation.

"Fuck. Nakajima!"

And it sounds like a command in Yuto's ears as he grinds into Yamada harder, stronger, licking Yamada's neck and chest. Forcing his way to tear open what his tongue can't reach.

Yuto feels Yamada's inside tightening and his hand strokes at Yuto's clothed crotch. Yuto's being reminded how he is not naked at the bottom and how apologetic he feels for Yamada. He uses his free hand to help Yamada unbuckle his belt and opens the zipper on his jeans.

Their fingers meet and get intertwined for a few seconds. Yuto feels something which isn't lust, or maybe it is.. but it's a different kind of lust. It's exquisite and comforting to be connected with his fingers. ' _It's weird_ ,' he thinks.

_'Am I falling?'_

Yuto plunges forward onto Yamada and kisses him again intimately. Their intertwined fingers and lips break apart as Yamada starts stroking Yuto's length, he bites on his lower lip to avoid making sound. Yuto is taken aback as he opens his eyes to capture the beautiful sight right in front of him. Now he can see everything perfectly, this guy named Yamada Ryosuke's features; every inch of it. And he has the urge to kiss everything, his eyelids, his pointed nose, his cheeks which are a bit chubby, just each part that shines magnetically and fuels his desire to dive himself deeper.

He follows his instinct then, begins with the two closed eyes of Yamada's, kissing them softly while his fingers are still keeping their rhythm. Yamada is enjoying the sensation, or maybe is a little confused about why is this stranger kissing his face. But neither does he complain cause their feeling is somehow mutual. Yuto moves his lips to kiss Yamada's temple, and Yamada can feel a rush of some things, unexplainable things that ruffle in his stomach and probably Yuto's stomach too. Yuto is still kissing and nibbling on all the visible parts of Yamada's face, feeling the surge of desire bursting out in different colours, tracing and crafting as he kisses all parts of Yamada.

_Is it too early to fall?_

Yuto wonders why he's asking such question but it's resounding in his heart like rapid fire, burning as he finds Yamada's lips again to kiss him deeper.

"Fuck me!" Yamada forcefully retreat his lips off Yuto's to bites on the nape of his neck, begging for more of what he possibly could endure. Because Yamada is thinking of the same exact thing. He is falling deeper with each thrust and it's driving him crazy.

Yuto shifts Yamada's body with his hand and lets his crotch brushes on Yamada's, and

_Fuck!_

Amidst thin damp atmosphere are galaxies colliding into each other, igniting and glazing through the universe, lighting them alive.

Their eager beating runs in the same rhythm, overlapping each other as Yuto slides in ever so slowly and gently, brushing Yamada's wall. The latter closes his lids tight, losing into feeling of pleasure. Yuto licks Yamada's neck and takes his earlobe in his mouth, covering it in saliva all over. Yamada grits his teeth again and shuts his eyes tight as they both hear people talking outside. Yuto swears he would pay Yamada back for such inconvenience he has caused, and just like telepathy, Yamada opens his eyes to meet Yuto's and smears his smile, whispering, ' _I'm so fucking lost, too.'_

With that, Yuto increases his pace for the benefit of each other and let them come faster, refraining from the worst-case scenario.

Yamada pants as Yuto rides on him in full force, their skin slapping into each other and basking through all the small openings in the small cubicle to the outside. People's talking finally fades as Yuto completely loses his wits. They splutter into each other, the hot substance staining their skin and melts as the feeling overcoming their sense. So high, soaring and climbing out of the cage of their membrane.

"Oh fuck!" Yuto hits the target again and again, causing Yamada to collapse himself into Yuto's embrace. Their bodies are utterly anchored into one another and the insane rapture controls their whole being. Yuto hugs Yamada tight while his tempo is getting slower, letting their orgasm to sustain and taking them higher.

Yuto peeks from the corner of his eyes into Yamada's expression. So beautiful. And then he realises why has he done such unbelievable thing to him in the first place. Yamada unshuts his lids and stares back at Yuto, they both smile and bring their face to touch each other's.

Snap! They both feel it again, or at least Yuto. No, Yamada too actually.   
There is something scary, sounding like plea with a glimpse of love, creeping into their sense.

***

"May I know more about you?" Yuto renders a piece of paper in front of Yamada after they exit the toilet, fortunately successing in their mission as not to let a single person noticing them out from the cubicle together.

Yamada takes it as a nod, a smile is beaming as he reads, Yuto's number and his address, and a p.s. at the very end.

_P.S. If you'd consider, I'll make sure you can moan as loud as you want in my room._

Yamada thinks as he looks up to meet Yuto's eyes, he will scream out his name tonight. To let the whole town know about this painstakingly uncivilised being named Nakajima Yuto. Who fucked him right in the earlier Saturday morning as two strangers, turn into lovers that night of the same day.

 _'This escalates quickly.'_ Yuto thinks, but they have nothing to lose any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second time I write something about toilet sex but this time it's so...um.  
> Shit, Yamada is so aggressive and shameless and I like this character on him. lol.  
> Comments are loved! <3
> 
> twitter: @pokimunchies

**Author's Note:**

> The second time I write something about toilet sex but this time it's so...um.  
> Shit, Yamada is so aggressive and shameless and I like this character of him. lol.  
> Comments are loved! <3
> 
> twitter: @pokimunchies


End file.
